Third Generation of LoveOh Crap!
by Demented Banana
Summary: clarification: this is about Lily P., Harry's daughter. My name is Lily Potter and I hate a certain someone. But I've never had feelings like this before and they're for that certain person...and it sure doesn't feel like the hate i want it to be!
1. Chapter 1

"So you're fifth year is really important," James concluded. He sat next to me in the car and Albus sat on my other side. My mom, Ginny, sat in the passenger seat next to my dad, Harry.

"James," I scoffed. "You say that about every year."

"Yes but this is you O.W.L.S. year!" James insisted. "It is really important! You need to own up to the Potter name! It's very important that you get good grades."

"Unlike you," I mumbled. I pulled my red hair into a ponytail and straightened my shirt.

"Oh, Lily," my mom sighed. "Your hair looks so pretty when it's down."

"I know, but it was bothering me," I replied.

"God love you Lily," she joked. "Maybe he's the only one."

"Mother!"

"I'm just kidding," she replied as she laughed.'

"I thought you were telling the truth!" Albus said.

I punched him in the arm. He was a spitting image of Dad except he had brilliant blue eyes. James was kinda of a mix of the two, black hair but my mom's eyes. They were both really tall like my dad too. I'm the oddball of the family…sort of. My dad said that I look just like he picture of my grandma that he barely knew and I would never meet. I had great green eyes, if I do say so myself and I also had red hair. My brothers also say I have an ego problem and I'm the most stubborn person in the world and the only girl who acts like a guy. They also make fun of me because I'm short. I stopped growing at five feet and three inches. And they're both six feet tall at least.

Well they won't be the last ones laughing when I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! _Cough_ sorry…I have my moments…

"Kids," Dad said from the drivers seat. "Behave now."

"Dad! Come on! I'm 15! Albus 17 and James is miraculously out of school!" I said strongly. I dodged the punch from James and went on. "Stop calling us kids, Dad."

"Lilian Ginerva Potter, you will always be my little girl," he replied as he parked the car in front of Kings Cross Station. "Now come on, you two have a train to catch."

I scrambled out of the car over James, purposely shoving my knee into his thigh as I left the car. He got out and put me in a headlock. I was attempting to punch him in the stomach when my dad came around and separated us.

"Do you two have to fight?" he asked.

"Dad, she started it!" James insisted.

"Oh that's mature!" I yelled

"I am so glad you guys don't go to school together," my dad sighed. "Get your trunk out of the car so we're not late."

"Okay," I opened the back of the car and pulled out my over-large trunk. We found a couple of trolleys and made our way to the barrier of Platform 9 ¾.

In five minutes, we were on the platform and before us stood the large Hogwarts Express.

"Lily!" screeched someone on the other side of the platform.

"MIA!" We ran at each other and hugged. We hadn't seen each other for the whole summer.

"We so need to talk!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been three months Mia," I pointed out.

"You sound just like my dad. He says I exaggerate too much!" Amelia Longbottom is my best friend even though we're polar opposites. Her dad was Neville Longbottom and her mom is Luna Lovegood-Longbottom. Imagine writing all that out on a check! Neville was also the Herbology Professor.

"Mia, you do exaggerate a little too much," I replied.

"I completely agree," a guy's voice said from behind us. We bother turned to see Hugo Weasley, my other best friend and my cousin. He looked a lot like his Dad (my uncle) from school, except for his hair. He has shaggy brown hair and some freckles. He was super tall and gangly but still muscular from being on the Quidditch team. He had these amazing brown/aburnish eyes that Mia absolutely loves.

Oops, I forgot about Mia, silly me. Mia is a peppy, girly, pink-loving, fluffy type of girl. _Mia! Close your mouth! He's not that fabulous looking or anything…But I kind of have to say that because he's my cousin…_ She is about two inches taller then me and had brown hair about three inches past her shoulders. She has subtle blue eyes that surprisingly popped all the time; her mom calls them heartbreaker eyes because any guy could fall for those eyes.

"What did you do over the summer, Mia?" Hugo asked.

"What, you not going to ask me?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

Hugo gave me a look that said 'Merlin you are such an idiot!' "Lily, you spent two and half months with me and my family. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I replied idiotically. "Did you miss me for that long two weeks?"

"I know I didn't," a voice joked behind us. I turned to see Ron…Uncle Ron to be more exact.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I said back, smiling. "I'm you favorite niece!"

"Lily, you're our only niece," Aunt Hermione reminded me. She is so smart… "All of Ron's brothers had boys and Ginny was the only one that had a girl besides me…but that doesn't count because Rose is my daughter."

"But I'm still your favorite."

"That's true," Ron said.

"So, where are you parents?" Hermione asked.

"Over there, somewhere," I waved my arm behind me indicating a various number of directions.

"Thanks deary," Hermione said. "That's so helpful."

"Yes, very," Ron said wryly.

"Aw, you know you love me!" I replied as they walked off to find my parental units.

"You know, Mum did miss having both you and Rose in the house at the same time. She had a lot of fun," Hugo said. "So Mia how was your summer?"

"Oh it was fine," she started talking about what she did but I got sidetracked.

Sidetracked by a face I had never seen before.

A face that was so handsome, it was insane.

The insanity was mine over him.

I didn't even know his name! But he was so…hot…I can't believe I just thought that! I have never had a crush on a guy…EVER! But I wouldn't qualify this as a crush…nope…just a girl thinking a guy is extremely good looking.

He was tall, close to six feet maybe. He had blonde shaggy hair and incredible, piercing blue eyes. Not like Albus' gentle eyes though, his were cold and icy. He had a muscular body, which you could see through his black slacks and shirt.

Someone snapped in front of my face and I jolted back. "Merlin, I thought you would going to spaz out of and faint of me!" Mia's voice said. "What were you staring at anyway?"

"Huh?" Oh…I was probably drooling…opps-sie-daisies. "Oh, nothing, just spacing out."

"Again?" Hugo joked. I punch him just as the whistle blew. "Come on, let's get on the train before you start spacing out again."

We said quick goodbyes to our parental units and hopped one the train.

That's the first chapter.

I hoped you like it! I'm trying to continue it…I have a few ideas…

I DON'T EVEN LIKE TEA!!

Sorry…Boston Tea party time…this is what I get for trying to write during social studies…

They next chapter is soon to come.

Please be patient. And Reviews are always appreciated!!!

3 Demented Banana


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. From now on **Bold** is Lily's subconscious talking to her.

_Italics _are actually Lily's thoughts.

And I'm referring to Scorpius (some one want to correct my spelling?) as S. Malfoy so you don't get confused between the two…Eric will also be referred to as Malfoy.

Chapter 2

The train ride was peaceful…mostly. Some first year accidentally replicated his pet rat and they started running all over the place, which caused a lot of screaming from girls and boys alike.

During that whole fiasco, I ran into him twice. I was getting rid of the rats because most of the prefects and Head Girl wouldn't help. Also, I don't mean to brag, but I have a lot of power so I could get rid of them easily.

When I saw him, I couldn't focus. He was so handsome but he looked so fierce. I noticed that the other girls only looked at him shyly then ran away. The funny thing was that I couldn't run away. I like him too much! And I didn't even know him! OR HIS NAME!

**That is so sad…**

_Oh, hello subconscious Lily. Long time no see._

**Yeah, I was on vacation. I decided to help out a little now…**

_OH HOW NICE OF YOU TO DECIDE TO HELP NOW!! WELL I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!_

**Fine then, be that way. If you don't need me now, I'll be taking a subconscious bubble bath.**

I sighed. For some odd reason, the thought of a bubble bath help me to relax.

_Mental, subconscious sigh of relaxation…_

We made our way into the school and I kept thinking of a mental subconscious bubble bath. It was quite soothing in all actuality. See? I'm not as stupid as Hugo says I am!

All this time, the sorting was occurring. I didn't really bother to listen. Then the dinner came up so I put off my mental task and had fun eating…yum…food…

I was back to probing to Hugo that I'm not stupid in my head after dinner when I was knocked off my feet and onto my butt. I then heard laughing then I looked up and saw the prat with blonde hair and steel gray eyes. _Malfoy…_

"Great to see you, Potter," he smirked.

"Wish to see you dead, Malfoy," I replied as I stood up. Mia and Hugo had disappeared so I was alone to face his 4…now 5?…goonies.

"So this is the Potter you were telling me about?" a new voice said.

"Yeah this is the ugly witch," Malfoy replied.

"I can see why…" the voice said.

"Who's the new recruit that won't keep his mouth shut?" I asked indicating the new boy. "I'll gladly help him shut it."

The boy I was talking about was the boy who I think is cute…Oh crap.

"This is my step-brother, Eric," Malfoy replied. I hate Malfoy with a passion and I'm starting not to like his brother. He keeps sending me dirty looks and everything…darn him. Anywho, Malfoy was tall (which everyone is to me since I'm so bloody short) and muscular and seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face. He has steel gray eye that seem to hold no emotion at all and his shaggy blonde hair always seemed to be perfect.

"What, did your mother finally get tired of being married to a man whore?" I spat. Bad choice.

I was slammed into the wall, my arms pinned out to the sides of me. S. Malfoy pressed closer. "Take it back," he growled.

"What? Afraid of the truth?" I snapped. **Lily you might want to shut up now…just a thought…**

A huge blow came to my stomach. "Take it back!"

"MAKE ME!" I yelled with incredible force.

S. Malfoy surprisingly stepped back and pulled out his wand. "Then let's settle this."

"I don't duel with people who aren't worth it. Dueling with you would just prove my point that you're so incompetent that you have to have magic do the work for you," I replied. At this point I have stopped trying to keep myself quiet. I have come to the conclusion that I am too stubborn for my own good.

S. Malfoy lowered his wand slightly. "How do you propose we finish this?"

"I'd suggest snogging or any other sexual activities," Eric said. I'm really starting not to like him. He might be cute but his attitude bothers me…a lot.

"You can only wish," I spat. I put up my fists. "Let's finish this the old fashion way."

S. Malfoy hesitated the pocketed his wand. That's a good thing that he hesitated; it means he was scared. I'm a shoe-in to win.

Before I could blink, his punch grazed my cheek.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't," I replied, staggering a little from his punch. I returned a punch quickly by hitting him in the lip then the stomach.

All of a sudden, someone pulled me away from him and someone pulled Malfoy back. "How many time do I have to tell you not to get in a fight?" Albus' strong, somewhat angry voice came to my ear.

I tried to pull away form him but he held me still. Another seventh year was holding S. Malfoy back.

Albus yelled at the group of people who had gathered around us. "All of you, back to your towers! Now!" He was Head Boy so everyone listened. "Lilian, you stay here."

I was in so much trouble. People only called me Lilian in a joking manor or when they were very mad at me. Albus was mad…really mad.

After everyone had cleared out Albus roughly grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the corridors. We came to a picture of a meadow with a few trees and a rainbow. A unicorn galloped across the painting. "Unicorn," Albus muttered. I fought the strong urge to laugh…wrong time to…don't you think?

The picture swung open and Albus pulled me in. He quickly sat me on the red and gold couch and started pacing in front of me. "How many times have I told you not to get into fights?!"

"Many times?" I suggested. "But I didn't start it! He punched me first! He wanted to duel but I said I didn't want to waste my time one him-"

"So you provoked the fight!"

"Kind of?" I said again. "He punched me in the stomach before I 'provoked' him. He had me pinned against the wall and he was yelling in my face-"

Albus stopped pacing for a moment and turned to face me. "You insulted his father didn't you?"

I winced at the harness of his voice. But I still had to defend myself. "There was a perfect opportunity! It wasn't my fault that my fault that my big mouth was running off!"

"It is your fault Lilian!" Albus yelled, towering over me; one of the many disadvantages of being short. "You can control yourself. Just like you said to Dad, you're not a child anymore! You're 15! ACT YOUR OWN AGE!"

"I do act like it!"

"Rarely!"

"Dad always says not to throw the first punch and I didn't!"

"And how many times has he told you not to get in a fight?"

I looked down sheepishly, not replying. I knew he would win this battle. I hate it when he wins…

Albus sighed. "Maybe I should get Teddy down here. He's the only one you seem to listen to."

Ted Lupin is my godfather. He's only 9 (or so) years older then me but my dad insisted upon it since he's Teddy godfather and basically the only one I actually take orders from. When I'm at school he's technically my guardian because he's the DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) professor here.

Albus sat me down on the couch. "It's the first day and you're already in a fight. Classes haven't even started yet!" his voice was still raised but not to a full yell which I was grateful for.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? It's almost past curfew and I think you've been in enough trouble for today. You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch," Albus lowered his voice to his 'I'm extremely disappointed in you but you're my little sister and I want to take care of you' voice. "You can go clean up in my bather room. Take the left staircase."

I nodded sheepishly and headed for the stairs. As I neared the door I turned and said, "I'm sorry, Alby." (Pronounced Albee)  
"It's not me you should be apologizing too," he replied sternly.

"I'm NOT apologizing to _it_!" I yelled.

Albus smiled. "You don't have to. I'm sure he deserved it in some bizarre way. Now go to bed, you hooligan."

I smiled a little back. "G'night, Alby."

"G'night you trouble maker. Sweet dreams," he replied.

I smiled as I entered his large bedroom then I quickly stripped out of my clothes and took a very hot bubble bath.

Chapter 2…it feels like such and accomplishment! Review, review, review.

Review, review, review, review.

Review, review, review, review, review.

Review. Review. Review. Review.

Review! Review! Review!

PLEASE!!!!!!!

Can I drop a bigger hint?

3 Demented Banana


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning starshine! The earth says HELLO!" someone yelled very loudly and obnoxiously in my face the next morning. Albus must have let Hugo and Mia in.

"Albus! I hate you!" I yelled groggily.

"But they're your friends and I assumed you would like to go down the breakfast with them," Albus said, trying hard not to laugh.

I raised my head and glared at him. "Laugh while you still can! Why couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person? At least you don't say weird phrases like these gits!" I slowly sat up all the way

"HEY!" Hugo yelled.

"Is for horses," I teased.

"Come on Lilykins! Get up!" Mia tugged on my arm like a child.

I sent daggers at her. "Never. Call. Me. _Lilykins!_"

"I think it's a very nice name for you _Lilykins!" _Mia emphasized every salable.

"If I get out of bed will you stop calling me that?" I suggested. Mia was usually an easy person to bargain with…which came in handy a few times…

"Maybe."

I swung my legs out of bed and stood on the floor. "Great job, Lilykins!" she exclaimed.

I groaned. "If I wasn't so tired, I would strangle you."

"Love you too," Mia happily replied.

"Are you always this…happy in the morning?" Hugo asked.

"This is me on a good day. One time I almost permanently turned James into a bunny because he woke me up so early," I replied.

"Wow, I know what I'm going to get you for Christmas," Hugo said.

"What?" I inquired.

"Anger management sessions."

I hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Yep! Perfect gift for you!" Hugo laughed.

I stomped off to the bathroom with my uniform and Mia in tow. "I don't understand why you like him so much," I said as I closed the door.

Mia sighed. "Lily, he's your cousin and you two act like siblings. You're supposed to think that way."

I rolled my eyes and Mia left, leaving me alone.

I quickly pulled off my tank top and pajama pants then washed my face in warm water. I pulled on my skirt (tailored to hit mid-thigh) and my white blouse. I then threw my red and gold (form-fitting) vest of my shirt and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing my cloak and running down the stairs to meet my brother and friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean none of you have DADA with me?" I asked Mia, Hugo, Alexia, Lauren, Nikki, Johnny, and Drew. These are my other friends. Mia and Hugo are my best friends until eternity dies but these are my other friends. Most of us play Quidditch and we all hang out and talk like a bunch of guys…Except for Alexia, Nikki, and Lauren. They're girlier like Mia.

A chorus of 'No's' came my way.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You guys suck."

"Thanks, Lils," Alexia replied sarcastically.

"We love you too," Nikki said.

"Hey but we'll see you for Quidditch tryouts, right?" Drew asked.

"No duh!" I replied. That, my readers, is what's a called a STUPID QUESTION!

"Cool," Johnny started to jog off. "See ya then!"

"Yeah, we'll see you," Drew and Nikki (who are currently dating) headed towards Divination with Lauren trailing behind them. I don't like Divination…I think its stupid!

"Are you sure-" I started to ask.

"Yes Lily, we're sure," Hugo said.

"It's all because you're in Advanced DADA," Mia replied. "Advanced being the key word there." She happily bounced (almost literally) towards her next class. Hugo followed.

I groaned as I entered the DADA classroom.

"What, are you that sad to have me as a teacher?" a familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Teddy Lupin. He had shaggy brown hair (for today) and brown eyes. He was over six feet tall and gangly. A lot of girls go crazy for him. He's a 'stud muffin' according to himself.

"Hey Teddy," I quickly hugged him and stepped to a desk as everyone else filed in.

"You have a bruise on your cheek," Teddy noted. "What did you do?"

"Got in a fight with Malfoy," I said before I could think of a cover-up story. Darn my stupid big mouth!

His expression hardened a little. "See me after class."

"Oooo," came a taunting voice behind me. You know when people get in trouble during class and people go, 'Ooo, look what you did.' Well, it was like that. And it bothered me terribly.

"You're gonna be in trouble if you don't shut –" I turned with my fist raised to see Eric Malfoy. "Up."

"Threatening me, Potter?" he asked arrogantly. He might not have Malfoy blood but he acted like it. Arrogant, high and mighty…Definitely Malfoy material.

"Maybe I am but if you keep talking it'll be more then a threat," I stepped closer. I kinda like threatening him; it feels right now that I know what a big jerk he is. But maybe I should have threatened him outside of class, away from a teacher. _Darn you stupid fist and mouth! Why can't you ever listen to me?! I am the controller! OBEY ME!!!_

"Okay," Teddy grabbed my shoulders and put me in a seat. "That's enough of that. Plus, Lily, you're height works against you. You're too easy to control. Take a seat everyone! But don't get comfortable! I will be assigning you your partners for the year in a few minutes," Teddy walked behind his desk as everyone chose a seat.

I hate being short…and apparently controllable!…It sucks…

"Lillian Potter is partners with Eric Malfoy," Teddy started at the top of his list. "You can move," he said. Both of us didn't move a muscle.

"I like my seat just fine," I replied. "It can come sit over here."

"Same here," Eric replied coldly. "And I'm not an It."

"Really? 'Cause you sure do look like one," I said rudely.

"You can both move to the back row. That's going to be the only empty row so you can both sit back there," Teddy ordered.

I groaned as I picked up my books and moved. I wasn't in the mood to fight for what I wanted. Plus I don't think I want to get mad at Teddy. He can be a tiny bit scary…just a smidge…

Malfoy was there a second before me and sat down first. I went to the other chair and pulled it out to sit down. I set my books on the desk and started to sit down but then I hit the floor. Eric had moved my chair out from under me.

I pulled myself up to see the entire class staring at me; the Slytherins were laughing. I could just feel myself blush.

"You are a real Gryffindor," Eric commented. "All you need is some gold on your face and you would match your pathetic little house."

I slid my wand out of my pocket secretly and said, "Hey Malfoy, you have a little green something on your face."

"I do?"

"You do now!" I silently said a spell and pointed my want at his face. His face turned a nasty shade of puke-green. "That color isn't good for you. It doesn't work with your eyes."

"Quiet children!" Teddy said. Eric glared at everyone, especially me. _This year is going to be quite interesting! _

**You can say that again, my subconscious friend.**

_This year is going t –_

**NOT LITERALLY!**

There's chapter three for ya!!! Sorry that it took so long but I have a lot to do!!

But I have it written on paper (**with a purple pen that I stole from my friend Jeorganne! Mwahahaha!) **all the way up to chapter 9!

And I have a plan for what's gonna happen!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!

From Your Favorite Demented Banana


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week was completely uneventful. Unless you count the time when I cast a spell on the tator tot (We think its tattor tot…we're still waiting for the test results to come back) casserole and it exploded in both the Malfoys' face!

Oh! And tryouts happened this week! Robert Bigley is this years' new captain and there were only two seekers trying out. Me and some guy named Lucas?...Lance?...Lindy?...

"My name is Lander!"

Yeah…him.

Well he was bragging before the quidditch tryout so I decided that I would stomp on him like an ant. It was actually quite enjoyable… but then he fell and I had to save his like by creating a big cushion under him. But maybe I felt obligated to do that because it was me who knocked him off during the scrimmage in the first place…

Oh well!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lils!" Hugo and Mia caught up with me in the corridor. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, I'm taking this box of chocolate to the Lancelot dude," I replied.

"MY NAME IS LANDER!" came a shriek from the hospital wing.

"Yah, him," I said.

"Why?"

"I feel bad that he got hurt," I replied.

"But I thought you said it was an accident," Mia pointed out.

"It wasn't an accident. Why would you think that it wasn't an accident? Who said it wasn't and accident? Why are you questioning me? DO I LOOK GUILTY TO YOU?!" I yelled frantically.

"No?" Hugo answered slightly frightened by my outburst.

"Good," I was now at he door to the Hospital wing. "I'll be two seconds," I said slipping through the door. I quickly set down the box of chocolates next o a now sleeping Lars.

"It's Lander," he mumbled.

"Sorry," I said as I left to go meet my friends. "Feel better."

I immediately saw Hugo and Mia outside the door waiting for me. "Come on! Let's go, let's go! We're going to be late."

"Mia, it's Hogsmeade!" I exclaimed.

"But you have a job interview for the new restraint down there, you know the –"

"The Place (most literally)," I answered. The Place just popped up over the summer. It's a student hang out with junk food and a lot of fun. My dad knew the owner from school and teddy gave me permission to leave campus every Friday – Sunday.

"I'm so excited for you!" Mia jumped up and down, clapping.

I sighed. "Who's the idiot that gave Mia sugar?"

"I am not an idiot!" Hugo exclaimed.

"They're fine," I replied, relaxing a little.

"Good," Dean picked up a piece of paper form the file and skimmed over it. I was pretty sure it was my resume. Every so soften he would nod or smile. Finally, he put the paper down and smiled at me. "Ever been a waitress before?"

"Well actually, I had a job with my aunt bussing tables for her café," I replied. "My aunt Fleur." I specified. I liked her a lot. I don't see why Grandma Molly didn't like her that much before Uncle Bill married her.

'Well it seems that you have the experience and you definitely have the attitude. Let's see how you do on a couple of weekend test runs. Then we'll see the final outcome," Dean replied. "Between you and me, I think you

Re a shoe n for the job."

Thanks so much!" I said excitably.

"Anything for you," he replied. "We don't really have dress code just wear something fun and colorful. Be here tomorrow at 1:00."

"I'll be right on time, I swear!" I promised. I jumped up thanked him once more then rushed out the door.

"How'd you do, sweetie?" Lavender asked hen I came rushing out.

"Oh, Dean said I did fantastic!" I replied loudly. I was supper excited! SUPER DUPER! "He said that I should do a test run for the next few weekends and we'll see!"

"Oh that's so wonderful!" Lavender hugged me. She was a very…emotional…no …loving….that's not it. Hmm…awkward type person…yeah…that fits.

"I think you and the other applicant will be fantastic together!" she exclaimed.

Whoa! WHAT?! "Huh?" I talked dumbly.

"Yeah, here were two spots to fill," she replied, going back into the kitchen. "I'm sure you two will get along fine."

"Oh," I said, slightly shocked. "Okay," I may not be the only one on the job but still, it should be fine. "What's his name?" I called after her. She was already in the kitchen. She quickly came back out holding a clip board. She was flipping through the many pieces of parchment, mumbling to herself.

"Ah, her it is!" she finally said, sliding out one of the bottom pieces. "His name is…" Lavender quickly scanned the sheet.

Please don't let it be someone I hate.

Please don't let it be someone I loathe.

Merlin's pants, don't let it be someone like—

"Eric Malfoy," Lavender replied.

Him.

Oh crap.

Oh holy crap.

Oh HOLY CANNOLI!

I plastered a fake smile o my face and said, "OH, okay." I quickly said goodbye and walked out of he door.

I walked up to Mia and Hugo and said, "I hate my miserable life."

**WAHOO! REVIEW! Whoa…that rhymes…AWESOME!**

-19-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You guys have to see this! It is way too cool!" I said excitedly. I literally skipped down the corridor. And I don't skip…so that's really saying something!

"You're skipping?" Hugo asked.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mia squealed as she hugged me.

I shrugged her off. I wasn't that excited! "Mia, no" I told her. I finally came to the picture I was looking for.

It was a portrait of two teenagers studying at a table, casting sideways glances at one another every so often. The girl had red hair and green eyes just like me. The boy had insane black hair and the best hazel eyes in the world.

"Here it is!"

Hugo looked around a little. "Where is it?"

"What is it?" Mia asked.

I sighed in frustration. "Just watch." I murmured the password quietly so they couldn't hear (I LIKE MY PRIVACY!) and it swung open.

Behind the portrait was a large common room with one couch and two armchairs, one red and gold and one silver and green. A large fireplace was set on the wall in front of the chairs. Two walls were covered in shelves of books of almost every kind. The last wall had two staircases. I led the gawking Hugo and the astonished gaping Mia up the left one. I opened the large oak door at the top to show them what was behind it.

**'Yay!' my subconscious screamed.**

_Pipe down!...This is so FREAKEN EXCITING!_

**And you told me to pipe down! Hmph!**

Behind it was a really big, Gryffindor clad bedroom complete with king size bed, balcony, and a whole lot of space! There was also a small staircase leading up to a door with a bathroom behind it!

"Wow…" Mia gasped. She opened the huge armour in the corner to see all of my clothes, "You need new clothes!"

"Shut up," I said.

"Why did you get this?" Hugo asked sitting on my bed.

I smiled, "My bed and some Slytherin's bed spontaneously combusted and the teachers don't know what happened or how to fix it. So they gave us these rooms for the rest of the year and hopefully the rest of my school career."

"AWESOME!" Mia screamed.

I gave her a questioning look. Some times that child scared me.

"You get your own room and everything!" she yelled. "This is so cool."

"Yeah it is," I replied.

"Who's the Slytherin git?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me."

Mia nodded. "Cool. Now let's go! You don't have to work for two hours and we need to shop for the ball."

"Ugh…Mia, do I have to?" I whined, allowing her to pull out my new bedroom (God that sounds fantastic!) And out of the common room.

What she's talking about is the back to school dance for everyone fifth year and above. It's a costume ball where everyone has to wear a mask. Roles were assigned along with your partner.

My role was Juliet and my partner was Romeo. I didn't wanna go! Now one can make me! Grr!

She sighed heavily. "We've already discussed this, Lilykins. You have a partner and you will be going."

"But I don't want to be a Juliet," I complained more.

"You'll be gorgeous! And this guy is Romeo. Who knows, you might like him," Mia hauled me outside. "Promise me that you'll go. Just promise me."

Maybe someone can make me go. Who could say no to Mia? "I promise," she squealed and we made it to Hogsmeade with a wheezing Hugo trying to catch up with us.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to look like Juliet not some medieval WHORE!" I yelled. The saleslady nodded and went to hang up the dress cough ripped sack with beads cough.

"Harsh enough, Lily?" Mia asked, while examining her short red dress in the mirror. She was supposed to be Zorro's wife. And I know who Zorro is! Boy is she going to be surprised when she finds out!

I sighed and leaned back on the wall. "I'm sorry but I have to find a dress that doesn't reveal half my body!"

I'm sorry but I have dresses. Skirts aren't so bad but I'm used to them because of school but I much prefer jeans or shorts…or my Quidditch uniform! Yay Quidditch!

Okay, off topic again. Back to dresses. The last time I wore a dress I was four and Grandpa Author wanted to see how Easter went. I punched the guy in the bunny-rabbit suit and yelled some not-so-innocent things at him. I, to this day, hate mascots of any kind. The last one I saw is still in intensive care…I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!

"Um, miss?" The saleslady (her name plat card said Peggy) came up to me holding something behind her back "I think I found your dress," she quickly came out.

It was beautiful…absolutely gorgeous. The long sleeves were thin and the tips touched my knuckles. Most of the dress was a stony green except for a V-neck starting closer to me bottom of the chest which is covered by a cream colored camisole-like cloth. The skirt was long and reached the floor.

"Oh, Lily," Mia sighed. "It's gorgeous! I love it! You have to get it!"

I smiled. I liked this dress. It was elegant and fit my body perfectly. I felt good in this dress. "I'll get it. How much?" I asked.

"20 galleons," Peggy replied.

I dug through my pocket and counted out the money that I had brought then handed the money to her. I then quickly changed into my other clothes. A red camisole with gold polka dots with a red hoody over it and a denim skirt. I wanted to look nice for my first day.

Peggy bagged the dress and handed it to me. I thanked her and quickly left stumbling a little over more microscopic things. Darn them anyway!

I made it to The Place with five minutes to spare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lily!" Lavender called from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

"Table 5's order's up," she said, piling the food on my tray.

"Got it," I balanced my tray on both hands and headed out. I (surprising) made it to Table 5 where a couple of seventh years sitting there. They thanked me and I headed over to Table 13 some people had just been seated.

"Hello, welcome to The Place. My name is Lily and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" I smiled at them.

"Two butterbeers, please," I looked up and saw Albus with his girlfriend, and the Head Girl, Loraine.

"Coming right up," I replied. As I turned I ran straight into something (all right someone! Cyber bowl of Jell-O to anyone who guesses who it is) I tripped, he fell on me then twisted around and he fell with me on top of him.

"Ow…ugh…" I groaned. A chair fell on me. I hurt…a lot…I then became aware his hands had landed. I wouldn't be so mad if he would have quickly moved his hands but he didn't…he hasn't let go yet. "Get your hands off my arse!" I whispered angrily.

I tried rolling off of him. But he smiled evilly and rolled so that he was on top. "I'm sorry more important people first," he pulled me up with him. Barely anyone noticed which is a good thing.

Eric (good job to those who guessed right!) roughly grabbed my arm in one hand and my tray in the other. He was really big hands…why I'm noticing the size of his hand right now. I don't know, but… it seemed like a good time to point it out.

I hate my height.

I hate being short and easy to control.

You'll understand this when I say that Eric literally dragged me into the staff room, not letting go of my arm.

He faced me, finally letting go. He kept walking towards me. I subconsciously moved back until I hit the wall.

_Stupid subconscious!_

**Sorry! He's really tall and big and he really scares me!**

_Ugh._

He casually set his hands on either side of my head so I couldn't get away… or so he thought!

I started pushing on his arms…his oh so buff arms…but they wouldn't budge! Maybe he thought right…

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he sighed, he leaned in closer, at least six inches from my face. He smells really good…I really should stop getting off topic!

"You need to understand that I'm your superior and I can put my hands where ever I want," he leaned in another two inches. "Don't you dare tell me to move"

"I shouldn't even dare?" I whispered maniacally.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

"I've always been a risk-taker," I replied. "Move."

Eric smirked. "I' told you not too." He moved even closer (if possible) I'm brilliant I tell you. And I'll tell you why.

I dodged under his arm, pulling his arm behind his back and upwards. Thank Merlin's T-shirt that my brother's wrested me down to the ground everyday when I was five. This hold is classic.

"You listen to me, buddy boy," I said strongly. "You are not my superior what so ever. You cannot touch me at anytime! Ever! Never ever ever! I have a personal space bubble, mister!"

Eric grunted and softly groaned. I was putting a lot of pressure on his arm. I leaned closely over him and whispered in his ear, "And if your hand gets anywhere near my arse again I swear I will punch you 'til you're covered in blood." I pulled up on his arm more. "I'll swear to that."

I shoved him down on the floor and ran out of there. He really did scare me sometimes.

It sucks being small…

AHHHHHHHH! Chp 5 is DONE!

O MY GOSH!

OKAY! Here's my spiel…

PLEASE REVEW!

I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH!

PLEASE!PLEASE!

**PLEASE!**

Thank you…

It is much…ly…appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hurry up Lily!" Mia said. It was just after lunch on Saturday. The Place was closed so I didn't have to work. But this was different. The Place was catering for an event called a ball.

And I'm going to the ball.

With a guy named Romeo.

Oh joy…

"Lily, we don't have all day! I have to get my dress and all of my make-up then I have to get it to your room," Mia complained. "Then I have to make you all gorgeous!"

"Like that'll take that long!" I defended. I am gorgeous. I know it.

"Lily, the closest thing you wear make-up wise is lip balm!" Mia pointed out. I grimaced but didn't say anything. She was right…I don't won that much make-up. Or any for that matter!

Mia ran up to her dormitory (that she had to share with six other girls!) and grabbed all of her things. We then quickly made it to my room, closing the door behind us.

She started taking everything out of her box (which is oversize if you ask me!) then she asked, "Who is the Slytherin kid that's in the other room?"

I gritted my teeth together, "Eric Malfoy," I replied coldly.

Mia gasped. "He's hot," she bluntly stated.

"Mia, just because his eyes are absolutely gorgeous and he's buff and tall and mysterious looking…"

"You think he's hot?!"

"I wasn't finished!" I whined. "He's a complete possessive jerk who had his hands on my butt for way over a minute. Even if he's good looking doesn't mean that he's a nice guy! I don't like him at all!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"Mia!" I cried.

"I'm joking," she sighed. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's get started."

I smiled nervously. "Okay…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look fabulous, Lils," Mia said. I smiled. I couldn't disagree. She did a fabulous job. She had put mascara on my eyelashes and sparkles over my eyelids. She had brushed a little blush over my cheeks and a clear gloss over my lips.

My hair was amazing too. It fell just past my shoulders in lose curls. It was half pulled away form my face by a half pony held with a clip.

As I walked down the stairs, Teddy snapped photographs of me. "Teddy! Come on. Do you have to take pictures?"

"Yes, I promised your parents I would take as many as possible," Teddy replied. "Have a great time tonight. Don't do anything crazy. You look fantastic." He hugged me.

"Thanks Teddy," I replied.

Mia and I walked down to the Great Hall. Her short red dress looked fantastic on her with her amazing and painful-looking red pumps. Her hair was in a fancy bun with a big red flower in it. A black mask fit her face. She was super stunning!

"Oh, don't forget your mask!" Mia handing me a cream colored half mask. I placed it on and it magically stuck. I love magic. It's so much more fun than none magical things.

"Mia, you go in," I told her. "I need to fix my shoe." My shoes were gray beaded ballet flats. I can't wear high heels for the life of me. I'll fall and get hurt…even though I fall a lot with out them…

"Okay," Mia hugged me. "Just don't trip on your way in."

I glared at her. "Thanks, Mia!"

She giggled and left, opening the door.

I didn't really need to fix my shoe. I needed a breath. I was so nervous. I'll admit it. I was scared. What if Romeo was a nerd? What if he was some freak molester? What if…

**What if, what if, what if… Can't your just have a good time? What could happen?**

_You're right. I should be positive. Maybe this guy is really nice and I'll really like him. Thank you subconscious. You rock!_

**I know.**

I rolled my eyes at myself. I am really weird. Really, really, weird…

I took on last deep breath, and then I opened the door. I started to walk in. A spotlight came on me and every guy looked my way.

Then I had to be myself.

I tripped and fell on my hands and knees.

I heard some people snickering and some gasping and more guys making more comments which have been censored with good reason.

I couldn't get up. I just couldn't. It's not like I was down here on the cold, hard, evil stone floor for five minutes. It's only been 15 seconds.

"Juliet?" a deep, almost familiar voice asked me.

I raised my head. I could still feel the embarrassing blush spreading across my face, neck and shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I'm your Romeo," he replied. That's sweet. He's my Romeo…

He was amazingly handsome. His blonde hair hung over his amazing icy blue eyes. He was really tall and amazingly muscular. His clothes fit his character amazingly too… I've just said amazing four times in that paragraph…

But that's what he was…amazing.

He had on a long black coat and one of those ruffly white blouses. He also had on black pants and black shoes. A black mask framed his eyes.

He quickly lifted me to my feet. I suddenly need fresh air. I started trembling.

"Would you like to go outside?" he asked sweetly. I nodded dumbly. I felt as if I opened my mouth then I would barf. Not a good feeling…trust me.

Romeo took my arm gently and led me out the front doors. Cold air quickly met me. I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," I murmured. He quickly set his cloak over my shoulders. I smiled. "Thank you."

We walked in silence towards the lake.

"So…" I broke the silence. I talked too much to stand silence…silence scares me.

"So," he replied. "Do you like Jell-O?"

I laughed. "I adore Jell-O. Most people here don't know what it is. I make it all the time so my friends know all about what it is," I paused, thinking for a second. "How do you know about Jell-O?"

He chuckled a little. "Over the summer I worked at a muggle restaurant and one of the kid's menu favorites is Jell-O…I love it."

I laughed as we sat down on a boulder next to the lake shore. Romeo started staring at me, his eyes twinkling in the moon light. "What?"

"You're so beautiful when you laugh," he replied.

I blushed but said, "I'm beautiful all the time."

He chuckled and said, "You remind me of someone. She has an ego problem too."

I gasped at him, "I do not have a problem. I'm just over confident."

He nodded. "Sure…"

Our laugh filled the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night was absolutely great. After 20 more minutes outside we came inside. We had about three hours left so we started to dance. A lot of girls looked jealous…point for me.

Finally the clock struck 11:30.

"30 minutes until un-masking," he said above the loud music.

"Yeah," I said back.

The song changed to a slow song. I hesitated: every time there was a slow song I had suggested getting something to eat or drink. I'll admit that I was kinda scared…and the fact that I never slow danced in my life really intimidated me.

I started to move away when he took my arms in his hands—his big…familiar hands—and wrapped them around his neck.

"Dance with me, just this once," he said, placing his hands on my waist. He smiled at me.

I loved his smile, it was contagious. I don't think he could smile at me without me smiling back.

Obviously, I smiled back at him.

About half-way through the song, Romeo murmured something about following him. Before I could say anything, he pulled me along to follow him.

Romeo pulled me off the dance floor and to a small door right-outside of the Great Hall. You could still hear the music coming from the Great Hall. Romeo continued the dancing.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" he asked softly, turning me around as we danced.

"Of course you can," I replied.

He smiled and I smiled back. "No matter who I am, you have to promise to give me a chance. Most people think I'm different from what I was tonight."

It seemed simple. I didn't think he couldn't act like this. He was so sweet. But I couldn't figure out who he was!

Here are some clues I have:

He was a seeker (like me)

He played the piano (totally sexy!)

He despised his step-family

He loved to read.

He's really good at Potions and DADA.

That's it. I have no idea who he is. I've never met any guy like him before. He was so sweet but still a guy…if that makes any sense. We had a lot in common. He though I acted like a guy and I was okay with that.

"I promise," I replied. "But not anything super mushy. I'm not into that sort of thing."

He chuckled. "I know you're not. But you are the most amazing person I've ever met." I smiled I hadn't smiled so much in a long time.

Romeo looked into my eyes. Those icy blue eyes mixed with my gorgeous emeralds I call my eyes. Maybe my ego is too big.

Naw…that could never happen…

"Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask one more favor of you?" he asked.

"Fine, but you totally owe me," I teased.

He laughed and sighed, "This might help," he swallowed, "Can I kiss you?"

I gave him a small smile and looked into his eyes; they sparkled.

"I guess so," I replied coyly.

Romeo leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I quickly allowed him to deepen the kiss. He walked me back to the wall and held me there. I placed my hands on his chest—his hard muscular chest—and let him brush kisses along my jaw line.

"Students, may I have your attention please," Professor McGonagall said. "It's 30 seconds to midnight. You may see who your partner is in…20 seconds students," the students started to count down the seconds.

"Don't forget that you need to give me a chance," Romeo reminded me.

"I promised, didn't I?"

We move away from the wall (about another two feet) and created some space between us.

5…4…3…2…1…

_DONG!_

The clock struck midnight.

He lifted his hands to his mask and took it off. My eyes instantly widened and I backed up until I hit the wall. My hands started shaking.

How could this happen to me?

Why me?

Why do you people up there in the sky hate me?

No one could possibly guess who this is.

Okay, maybe you could judge by my bad luck.

It's Eric Malfoy. (Insert dramatic music here.)

"I…I have t-to g-go," I started for the door but he quickly blocked me.

"What's wrong?" he insisted. "Who are you? Please let me know."

"I-I c-can't," I stuttered, trying to push past him but he pushed me against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt," he said. I could tell that he wouldn't hurt me. He was just holding me against the wall to talk to me. But he wouldn't hurt Juliet. I'm not so sure about what he would do to Lily.

"I'm going to take off your mask," Eric sternly warned, trying not to do anything to make me mad. His huge hands reached up towards my face. I tried turning my head away but he gently turned me back to face him. With one hand on my cheek he took off my mask and quickly stepped back a few feet. "Potter?"

I finger-waved back at him. There was nothing to say which created more awkward…ness.

"How could you not know it was me?" he asked, very shocked.

"Because you were acting nice which is something I've never seen you do! And I'm sure acting was the key word there!" I shot back. I snatched my mask back, put it on my face and ran out. Running away was a good idea…I think…


End file.
